


O N E . N I N E . S I X T E E N

by frozenmorningdew



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenmorningdew/pseuds/frozenmorningdew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>B I R T H D A Y  S M U T</p>
            </blockquote>





	O N E . N I N E . S I X T E E N

He wasn’t there.

The time had finally come and he was nowhere in sight. 

Zendaya could hear the faint sound of some Black Atlass record echoing around the corridors and into the safe haven she had requested would be made available to her throughout the party.   _Her party._

It was a room that only yesterday had been dull and bare but tonight there were red roses everywhere she laid her eyes.  On every surface were candles, gardenia scented, her favorite. 

In the middle of the room there was a double chaise lounge, with silk pillows and a matching duvet.  She was thankful although the lounge may have been a bit too much, she didn’t plan on sleeping at this club.  But it felt good to be able to relax for a bit.  Celebrating your 20th birthday was fun but exhausting at the same time. 

She sat down at the edge of the lounge and felt like her feet wanted to scream. She hadn’t even realized how tired she was.  She took off her shoes and threw them across the room; she just wanted to lay down for a bit.  Just a bit.

Her red dress was made from the same fabric as the sheets and she felt herself melting into the bed.  The dress was beautiful.  It was the colour of sangria, just the correct balance of red and slight purple.  It had quite a deep V-neck and Zendaya traced the line where her breasts met the fabric, imagining it was his rough hands instead of hers. 

He had sent her this dress.  _Wear it on your birthday. For me. **For me.**_

And yet he wasn’t there. 

Her hands travelled over the skirt and she shivered at the smoothness of the fabric.  She bit her lip, contemplating whether she should be starting something she couldn’t finish.  She knew her friends would be knocking on the door in a few minutes time to drag her back to the party. 

_Just a little bit._

She tenderly pulled her underwear down her legs, trying to emulate the affectionate way he always to did it.  She blindly flipped them with her foot, not knowing or caring where they would land. 

“I haven’t had this kind of a greeting in a long time”

Zendaya screamed, she felt as though her heart would leap out of her chest. She immediately sat up and relaxed when she saw him.

There he was. 

A broad grin on his face indicating uncontrollable satisfaction. 

Zendaya changed her position and smoothed her dress over, making Val’s grin even bigger.  He licked his lips and lightly bit his lower one, moving closer to the chaise lounge. 

“You came,” Zendaya’s voice had turned husky and Val felt a warm pool forming in the pit of his stomach.

“Seems like that was something you were aiming for too,”  Zendaya blushed at his reply, looking him straight in the eyes. 

“So do you like your room? I had it made especially.”

“Wait, you did this? I thought Dej or Dom had planned all of this.”

Val snorted, climbing onto the bed and crawling towards Zendaya.  He tilted his face into hers, stopping only when his lips were inches away from hers.

“Did you really think your friends filled this room with roses and gardenia scented candles.”

Zendaya’s breathing had become ragged and she barely managed to muster her reply,  “they know me very well.”

“So the lounge didn’t give me awa …”

Her lips crushed onto his, her teeth nibbling his lower one, begging for entry. She fell back onto the bed and he followed, thrusting his hips in an upward motion that only served to make his jeans feel tighter. 

He broke the kiss, his breathing heavy and rough.  He pushed himself up and sat down, grabbing both her feet in his hands, rubbing circular motion on the sole of her feet.  She had always been ticklish so she involuntarily tried to get out of his grip but relaxed soon afterwards.  She felt the tiredness vanish from her feet and missed the touch of his hands when he suddenly stopped. 

As she opened her eyes she could see his bare chest and his hands unbuckling his belt.  His upper body was magnificent but what she liked most were his thighs.  They were perfect and strong yet only the touch of her hand on the inner side made him shiver and hard.  Their sensitivity was what Zendaya loved the most.  She moved her eyes to his boxers.  He was fully erect and no wonder.  He had been waiting for weeks to see her, to see her fully.  Both of their busy schedules made a relationship hard and trying to keep it out of everyone’s faces was even harder.  But not as hard as he was now. 

He saw her looking at him and smiled, moving so that he was lying above her, kissing her ear.  He nibbled on her earlobe, which made her giggle, and then started to trail kisses from her neck down to her collarbone.  The spaghetti straps on her dress were pulled down with haste and he kissed each breast, lightly moving his lips over the nipples like feathers, before sucking on them and then blowing. 

Zendaya loved this.  Her nipples were one of the most sensitive parts of her body and every touch, lick and nibble shot electricity through her body.  It tensed her up and she felt like her feet and arms were bound to the lounge. 

Val could feel her tense up, knowing full well what kind of effect he had on her.

He moved his focus to her thighs, licking a straight line until he reached her entrance. He blew onto her clit and she let out a low moan.  He could still feel how tense she was and decided to play a little game. 

He kissed her thigh one last time and then put his pointed tongue by her taint and slowly licked all the way to the clit, broadening his tongue the farther up he got. 

“Try to figure out what I’m writing with my tongue,” and then he started. 

“Oh my god, you’re going to kill me”  Zendaya voice was shaky and she couldn’t think straight long enough to concentrate on his movements. 

Sometimes he would stop and Zendaya would either grab his head to force him to keep going or push herself more into him.  All of a sudden he stopped completely and Zendaya let out a growl, a threat for him to keep going. 

“Now, now, not until you tell me if you noticed what all my hard work was for. What’s the magic word? Or sentence rather.”

Zendaya needily dismissed him, only caring about getting his tongue where it was only seconds before. 

“Not until you tell me.”

“Happy birthday, it was happy birthday ok?”

Val made a buzzer sound that echoed through the whole room and Zendaya pleaded with him to tell her  “ _Just tell me, please._ ”

He raised himself up until his face was inches from hers. 

“I love you.” 

Her face immediately softened and she put her hands on the sides of his face.

“I love you too,”  she said and laid a soft kiss on his lips.  He quickly pulled down his boxers.  She closed her eyes as she felt him part her legs, and slide two fingers inside her, measuring if she was ready.  She was. 

He thrust in to her, her wetness the perfect lubricant.  Her arms tightened around him as her hips came up to meet him, pulling him more deeply inside of her.   She cried out as he moved inside of her, letting him fill her again and again, until all the empty places were gone. 

He could feel the way his touch transformed her, the way that she was finding her way to him; he heard it in her voice, in the way she spoke his name.  Gently, sensually and warmly.  She was all those things and so much more.  And all that he ever wanted to be for her was the light that brought her home. 

Her whole body tightened around him as she finally let go of everything, letting him wash every thought, every worry, every morsel of doubt away on the strength of his love.  He was flooding her, filling her, making her complete in all the ways she wasn’t without him.  Tonight was all about her, about the girl that made him smile like no other ever had. 

Zendaya felt explosions going through her whole body and she no longer felt her legs.  Her body jerked uncontrollably and she could feel Val pulsing inside her.  She hugged him tightly, their bodies clinging to each other, neither wanting to let go. 

When she finally shifted under him, he turned her in his embrace, holding her face between his hands as he kissed her.  Her arms circled his neck, pulling him even closer to her.  He trailed kisses across her cheek, and along the curve of her ear.  He pulled back to catch her eyes with his own.  “I used to think I loved people because I needed them. But now I’ve realized … that I need you because I love you. You did that. You made me believe in myself.” 

She drew her thumb across his bottom lip.  “Even when you didn’t.”   She felt his hand curl around hers and she twined her fingers with his.  When his mouth found hers, his kiss held a promise for everything she had always imagined, and the future was brighter than ever before.


End file.
